Light sources have traditionally included incandescent bulbs, halogen bulbs, cold-cathode-fluorescents (CCFLs), lasers, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and superluminescent LEDs (SLEDs), among others. Different lights sources are usually selected for different applications. Light sources for illuminating displays have included CCFLs, white LEDs, red-green-blue (RGB) LEDs, and others. Often, it is desirable for a light source for a display to be able to reproduce all or most of the color gamut visible to the human eye. For light sources that are incorporated into displays of electronics, cost, size, power efficiency, color spectrum, spatial coherence, temporal coherence, brightness, and life-span may all be considered in the design.